


I think my heart is frozen, please help me.

by Clarimonde



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Calm Before The Storm, Canto Bight, Corin is so pretty., Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Organized Crime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UST, these two need to learn how to talk to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarimonde/pseuds/Clarimonde
Summary: Following on from An icy solution the trio manage to find somewhere to rest for a while. Corin is still pining and oblivious, Din is forced to confront feelings, and Baby Yoda is adorable.I loosely have in mind five parts to this, consider part one the calm before everything hits the fan. Also, i needed some fluff.Thank you to everyone who read my first work and gave feedback. I hope you enjoy this as much as I loved writing it.Also, if you haven't checked out LadyIrina's awesome work yet why are you still here? Go and read it now.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 106





	1. Part one.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



The Razor Crest touched down in a small clearing within the forest. Corin had been unable to suppress a grin as they entered the tiny planet’s atmosphere. It was certainly not a desert. It looked like a world of endless green, more than he had ever seen in one place. Here and there were patches of blue, lakes or rivers maybe? Not big enough to be called Oceans at any rate. It looked serene, floating untroubled through the outer rim of the galaxy. He heard a chirp from down by his feet and smiled as he lifted the kid up to sit on his lap in the co pilot seat. The child giggled and nuzzled his head for a moment against Corin’s chest before leaning forward to get a better view through the ship’s viewport.  
“You like the look of that kid?” The kid cooed in response to Corin’s question which earned what may have been a faint chuckle from under Mandalorian’s helmet. The Mandalorian was usually fairly self-contained but over the last few days he seemed to be making more of an effort to interact with his companions. This was currently limited to telling the child carefully edited tales of his bounty hunting exploits as a form of bedtime story and the occasional word for Corin. Nothing that could be considered a conversation but Corin was still so happy to be allowed to remain on board with them that he took whatever he could get. The bounty hunter still seemed to radiate tension though, Corin hoped that a short break from the constant danger they were in would ease him up a little.  
“We have enough supplies for a couple of standard weeks” the Mandalorian said, helmet turned in Corin’s direction. “The planet is uninhabited though so once we run low we’ll need to leave and head back to civilisation”.  
“Uninhabited? No towns or settlements? No people?” Corin was surprised. “How do you know about this place?”  
“I came here once tracking a bounty, he thought he could hide in the forest, he was wrong”. There may have been a faint trace of smugness in the words. “there is nothing down there but trees, grass, and water and he had no survival training.”  
“How much survival training do we have?” Corin raised an eyebrow. “Give me snow and I’m an expert but here?”  
“We have supplies.” Definitely a chuckle that time. “Relax Corin.” He turned to ruffle the top of the tiny green head on his companion’s knee. “If it looks like we might starve this little one is excellent at catching frogs.”  
As the ship’s ramp lowered Corin had a hard time holding on to the squirming child. The little one practically vibrated with excitement after being cooped up for so long. Corin waited till the ramp was down then deposited the kid onto the soft grass. They were in a circular meadow surrounded by tall trees. Brightly coloured birds flew in and out of the deep greenery and the child seemed momentarily stunned. It was warm and a little humid but the air smelled fresh and clean, scented with meadow flowers. Corin flopped down onto the grass, happy to just breathe the unfiltered air for a while and watch the child play. A shift in the air made him turn his head, the Mandalorian sat down next to him, a touch stiff in his armour. Corin was more comfortable in long cotton pants and a t shirt.  
“Thank you for this”.  
“It’s nothing, the kid needs a chance to be a kid every now and again.” They sat in easy silence for a while.  
It was of course inevitable that the child would want to explore. He toddled over to where the two men sat and tugged on the Mandalorian’s leg. He pointed at the trees, chirping in an animated manner, long ears wiggling. The Mandalorian got to his feet and reached a hand down for Corin. He took it with surprise and was yanked upright. He almost stumbled but the man’s other hand came around his waist for a moment and steadied him. They parted with a start and Corin scooped up the child to hide his confusion. The Mandalorian stood rigid, motionless but for the thumb of one hand rubbing against his own palm. After the longest couple of seconds he seemed to shudder a little and then strode off without a word towards the trees. Corin and the child exchanged a blank look then the little green face collapsed into giggles. Corin sighed and began to follow.  
As they entered the forest Corin released the excited child with a stern warning to stay where they could see him. The child cocked his head to one side as though considering and then beamed up at him. The Mandalorian found a spot at the base of a tree and sat down on the mossy ground. “Watch him for a bit. “He stretched out his legs and leaned back against the trunk, seeming to doze off. Corin smiled, pleased the man was finally relaxing a little. He decided to keep the kid occupied for as long as possible so that his friend could get some rest. He had been struggling for a while in his mind with what to call his companion. Comrade seemed too soldierly, partner too business like. Crush was accurate but Corin was trying very hard not to run down that mental road so friend seemed about right. At least in his head.  
He decided against hide and seek although it was one of the child’s favourite games. There was too much potential in the woods for him to get really lost. Corin swung himself easily up onto a low tree branch to think. The child looked thoughtfully at him and tried to climb up the trunk. Stubby little claws could not get much of a grip and the child flopped back down to the ground with an annoyed huff. Corin laughed and jumped down.  
“Did you want to learn how to climb little one? I think we might need to start a bit smaller.” Corin selected a tree that had multiple thick twisting branches, some twisting all the way to the ground. He guided the child to shuffle along the lowest branch before climbing up onto the next, showing him how to grip and keep his feet steady. Corin hovered first at his side, then below the kid as he managed to get as high as Corin’s head, all the while praising his achievement. His hands were ready in case the child slipped.  
The Mandalorian watched from within the privacy of his helmet. Corin was wonderful with the child. The bounty hunter was not someone who trusted easily, if at all but here he was watching his child climb six feet up a tree, too far away for him to catch if he fell. The certainty arrived fully formed in his head that Corin would never let the child fall, not here, not ever. He could almost feel the love between the two of them and a twist of tension in his chest that he had not even been aware of loosened. Corin might not know it himself but he was just as much the child’s father, the Mandalorian felt himself less alone. The worry he had been carrying about being an adequate parent seemed to diminish and he realised that he would not have to do this by himself. Corin would catch him too. If he could only get his head straight around the man himself then everything would be ok.  
They spent the evening in the ship. They didn’t have a tent among their supplies but Corin wanted to give the kid a feel that they were camping so he rigged up some blankets in the cabin with rope to make a sort of den. The child squealed happily and insisted on dragging both men inside. The Mandalorian had finally removed his armour now the ship was secured, all but the helmet of course. There were blankets on the floor too and the kid happily curled up after a while, tucked under the Mandalorian’s arm, worn out with the day’s excitement. There was not much room in the make shift tent and as the two looked so peaceful Corin made to leave them to it and sleep above in a chair. The Mandalorian hesitantly stretched out his other arm and guided him back down to rest against his side.  
“Sleep.” He said, so they did.  
The next few days were spent exploring the woods, watching the kid play, and enjoying the sunshine. The weather began to get hotter so the Mandalorian had an idea. It would take a couple of hours to walk there so they set off early one morning with the child in a sling on Corin’s back. The Mandalorian carried a bag of supplies and had been a little secretive about what he had packed. There were no trails to follow through the trees but the Mandalorian seemed sure of where he was going, Corin wondered if his helmet HUD had a map. The kid had dozed off when they broke through the tree canopy and the sound of rushing water quickly woke him up again. In the clearing before them was a waterfall, flowing down from high above them into a pool of perfectly clear cool water.  
Corin was sweating and tired from the walk through the hot humid forest. The kid squirmed to get down, he was wearing his usual woollen robe and must have been pretty hot too. It would be a relief to paddle in the shallows at the edge of the pool, at least cool their feet a little. The Mandalorian seemed completely unaffected by the heat, fully armoured as usual.  
The second the child’s feet touched the ground he was off like a shot, faster than anything with such small legs should be able to move. He was heading straight for the water. Corin and the Mandalorian reacted as one, sprinting to catch their little charge, neither had any idea how deep the water was. The Mandalorian had the edge in terms of reflexes, just managing to catch the kid as he entered the pool which came up to his middle. Corin had the edge in speed, unencumbered by heavy gear and overshot the kid before he lost his balance and fell into the water. The child was at first dismayed when he was hoisted up and he started to fuss at the feel of heavy wet wool that now covered his legs. When he saw Corin land face down in the water and then stumble to his knees shaking water from his face and hair he forgot his discomfort and shrieked with laughter. This time there was no mistaking the rumble of laughter from beneath the helmet.  
The Mandalorian pulled off the kid’s soggy robe and hung it on a branch to dry. Fishing around in the bag he pulled out what looked like a tiny blue sleeveless vest. He held it out for the child to see.  
“For swimming little one” he said watching for the child’s reaction. The child raised his arms and let his Father put the new outfit on him, wiggling his ears through the head hole. It reached to just below his knees, leaving his legs free to splash around.  
“Very clever, did you bring one for me too?” He heard a voice from behind him followed by a splashing noise as Corin walked out of the water. The Mandalorian turned to reply but whatever he had planned to say died in his throat as he saw his companion stepping towards him soaked to the skin. His long loose pants and white vest clung to every toned muscle in his legs and chest. At least the pants were black and still at least partly concealed what lay beneath but the vest was completely see through. Corin seemed to be waiting for a reply and the Mandalorian forced himself to turn away and rummage through the bag for a towel. He handed it over wordlessly, still not trusting his voice to do more than groan. Corin dragged it through his hair and rubbed his face. He spotted the kid’s robe draped over a branch and immediately pulled off his soaked vest hanging it alongside to dry in the sun.  
The Mandalorian decided to find a spot to sit down before his legs refused to support him any longer, he felt weak for a moment and suddenly far too warm. Corin seemed completely oblivious, rolling up his soaked pant legs and ushering the excited child back into the water. The Mandalorian felt a surge of relief that the pants had stayed on, the armour only hid so much after all.  
He spent the next few hours slowly relaxing, enjoying the sight of Corin and the child at play. He trusted the other man now completely, knowing he would never allow any harm to come to the little one. The round pink scar on his side had been proof of that for a long time but he had been slow to admit it to himself. As he watched the two kicking up waves at each other he mused over how he could let the man know.  
The Mandalorian had reluctantly told them when they got back to the ship that it would have to be their last night, supplies being enough to get them to a more populated planet but not to prolong their break any further. They had gotten used to sleeping in their make-believe tent with no one needing to stay on watch. The child would curl in his blanket before deciding whose arms to tuck under. Corin had started to get used to the warm feeling of lying alongside his companion, more than once he had woken curled into his side, head leaning on his chest. He was surprised the other didn’t seem to mind.  
“We will need to find a job when we land.” Said the Mandalorian quietly.  
“We? As in I’m helping you?”  
“Yes, depending on what work we can find an extra pair of hands would be good.” He hesitated for a moment before managing to continue. “I trust you to have my back”  
“I always do” came the slightly awed reply.  
There was a silence that seemed to hang in the air around them, a sudden tension.  
“You can call me Din, Corin”  
Corin gasped and leaned over the man, suddenly seeming so much closer. Din tilted his head down until his helmet gently rested on Corin’s forehead, the tension slowly dissolved as both men just breathed. They finally relaxed down together onto the blanket and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din struggles with trust issues and corin struggles with self doubt. They find somewhere to earn some credits, the holiday is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a long time since I updated this as my other fic took over. This is a little something so keep the story moving while I juggle both my works. I must be crazy so please leave kudos or comments if you enjoy

Life on board the ship resumed its usual pattern. They slept once again in shifts, Corin resting once the kid was asleep and keeping him occupied for the few hours his companion allowed himself to be ushered off to bed. The Mandalorian, Din, was still quiet but some of the tension he carried seemed to have been released. The holiday must have done him some good thought Corin. 

Din was in the cockpit flicking through entries on a data pad when Corin came up the ladder. He didn’t turn but the slight shift of the helmet let Corin know he was aware of him. Of course, he was, he thought. Din was a hunter, utterly lethal and with instincts that Corin himself could only think of with awe. Corin had been a soldier, point and shoot, standard issue training. Nothing special, expendable. Why someone as perfect as Din had taken him in, he had no idea but he would do everything he could to be useful. 

“Hey Corin, is the kid ok?”  
“He’s good, I put him down for a nap after he ate. He was a bit greedy so he might be out for a while, he ate all the porridge I made for both of us.”   
“You spoil him.” The voice had a fond ring to it, Corin knew that however stern Din could be he was melted butter around the kid.   
“How about you? I could bring you something up if you’re hungry while you work? I can give you some privacy.”  
“I’m fine. You could stay and help me decide on where to look for work?”  
Corin was surprised and a little flattered. “Ok, if you like?”  
Din swivelled in his seat and handed him the data pad. “I narrowed it down to two options in range. There is Cantonica or Zygeria, neither is ideal but we should be able to find something to earn credits on both.”

Corin skimmed through the entries, neither world was familiar to him and neither seemed to feature his beloved snow. Cantonica was a barren desert of a planet but a city had been built up by an artificial sea. Trade, gambling, and entertainment were the primary income sources and if Din wanted to look for bounties there should be plenty of targets. Zygeria had once been the centre of the galaxy wide slave trade but since that repulsive industry had been all but destroyed it was best known for mining. Corin had no desire to be stuck underground after days spent in space so Cantonica had his vote. Din agreed and punched in the coordinates. 

They still had about twenty standard hours until they would enter real space. Corin offered to watch the cockpit while Din got some rest. He didn’t want to leave him now that it seemed their partnership was making progress but Din hadn’t slept in almost thirty hours and even he couldn’t power through forever. He would need sleep before they landed.   
“I can’t, I have weapons to clean and I need to make sure our gear is all ok before we find work, Cantonica can be dangerous.”  
“Ok, then let me help. I know how to maintain everything except your flamethrower and that won’t take you long when you wake up. Trust me?”

Corin was asking for something a lot more significant than he could possibly understand mused Din. It wasn’t simply the mechanical task, Corin would do everything perfectly as he did everything but it was the relinquishing of control. To sleep while someone else took care of him was something he hadn’t experienced since childhood. He decided to compromise. Corin could work at the cabin table and Din could sit on the bunk and watch, at least it would be more comfortable than the chair. 

This seemed to be the wrong decision judging by the slightly hurt look in Corin’s eyes. Din mentally cursed himself, they had been making progress lately and it wasn’t Corin’s fault that he had major trust issues. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to imply that you need watching., its just I find it hard to sleep and I thought maybe we could talk while you worked?” It was only a little white lie, he really did enjoy their conversation, at least until he said or did something stupid. Din was quite aware that he had the social skills of a slug but he really was trying.   
“Ok then, but we’ll need to be quiet. The kid’s asleep.”

Corin was not entirely placated as Din followed him down to their living quarters. He knew he needed to work harder to earn his trust but it hurt all the same. At least Din had agreed to rest though. He could feel eyes on him like a prickle against his skin as he worked. He focussed to the task in hand, hopefully he could make Din proud.

Din lay back on the cot. He had removed his boots and the back and chest plate but otherwise remained fully dressed. This was still comfortable though, he was used to napping in full armour, excepting the glorious few days of their recent break. He had woken on one particular morning to find a still sleeping Corin curled around him like a loth cat, legs tangled with his and head on his chest. He missed that easy comfort but had no idea how to bring it back. He let his eyes linger on Corin as he worked. His companion was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, he could easily lose himself in just gazing at him, never more thankful for the helmet that hid his eyes. He felt himself relax and was asleep before Corin had finished the first blaster. 

The Razor Crest touched down in the docks area of Canto Bight, the capital city by the vast ocean. The area they had landed in was far from the glittering casinos and pleasure houses, it was where the casual workers dealt with everything the tourists didn’t wish to see. The child looked unimpressed by the grimy streets and the mingling smells of fish guts and chemicals that tainted the air. Din held him securely in the crook of his arm to keep his little feet clean. The child didn’t raise his usual fuss when he was covered by his father’s cloak to conceal him from prying eyes. At least it kept out some of the smell. They found a run-down looking cantina to ask about work and lodgings. Corin refused to try the food. The droid behind the bar handed Din a card for a nightclub, apparently the owner needed a bodyguard. Corin hoped he could find something for him to do too. The droid gave them directions to a nearby boarding house and then returned to wiping out glasses with a filthy rag. 

“We won’t stay here long, just until we can afford fuel and supplies.”  
Corin shrugged, he had been stationed in some rat holes in his time and at least they were all together. That evening they would see what they could do to keep the child secure and then head for the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, work is found and corin gets hit on.


	3. Part three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and Corin find work, the kid is not happy, Corin has no idea how pretty he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this got a lot longer than expected and the whole fic may now be more than the 5 parts I originally planned. Please enjoy a lot more pining.

The boarding house was a tall soot blackened brick building nestled in among greasy looking eateries and at least one brothel. Din kept a tight grip on the kid tucked under his arm beneath the cloak and ignored the catcalls as they passed. He stole a glance at his companion and saw the light blush of embarrassment across his cheeks. The drawn in, hunched look he had assumed, made it quite clear that Corin was no fan of the attention either but was probably less used to dealing with it. Din had been a bounty hunter since his teens and knew full well the effect the sight of the armour had on some people; he had learned to pay it no mind. One of the reasons for the armour was to keep the person under it private, unknown. The whores trying to get his attention didn’t even know what species he was, all they wanted were his credits and maybe the illicit thrill of servicing someone who wouldn’t remove the helmet. He had no interest in being a novelty and had learned long ago to tune them out. 

Corin had once worn a mask too but no one ever tried to beckon over a stormtrooper in uniform, that would be a death wish for any business. The level of exposure that came from being dressed as a civilian brought a whole new set of problems. Din knew that he had literally no idea of how attractive he was, Corin seemed to view any compliment as some sort of trick. He crowded a little closer to the ex-trooper, hoping to send the clear signal to the patrons of the alley that Corin was off limits. 

A flickering neon sign marked their destination and both were relieved to get out of the street. The lobby was dark and smelled vaguely of stale smoke and old socks. An old Bothan sat behind a counter watching a holovid. The cheap cigarette dangling from the corner of his snout explained at least some of the smell. He didn’t look up as they approached but his ears twitched. 

“We need a room.” Din kept the kid hidden, hoping he would keep quiet.   
The Bothan flicked a disinterested gaze at them. “One room or two for you boys?”  
“One.” Din had no intention of letting Corin stay without him in a place like this and the kid would be forever in the corridors if they weren’t all together.   
“Guessed so, how many hours?”  
Din didn’t need to look at Corin to know that his face would be bright red and horror struck.  
“We’re here for work, probably a few days.” The flat tone Din managed to summon up at least stopped any further questions before Corin made a run for it.  
They agreed on a price, if nothing else the place was extremely cheap, and took the key. 

Their room was the only one on the top floor so at least there would be some degree of privacy. The room was surprisingly clean if somewhat bare of furniture. A large chest of drawers sat empty in one corner, a lamp and bedside table in the other. There was of course only one bed but at this point Din expected nothing else, especially from somewhere that seemed happy to charge by the hour if needed.   
Din released the child from under his cloak and sat on the bed with him on his knee while Corin considered their temporary quarters. Humming absentmindedly, the blush finally beginning to fade, his companion pulled out one of the drawers and laid it on the floor.   
“We don’t need to unpack our gear Corin, we won’t be here more than a few days.”  
“I know, I just thought if we line it with blankets from the ship it would make an ok crib, I don’t really want to ask the guy downstairs for one.”  
Din nodded, pleased with the man’s caution. 

There were still a few hours till the club opened so they locked up the room and went to get their gear from the Crest. A couple of changes of clothes were deemed enough for the men although the kid’s stuff took up a full bag. Din found an old coat with a hood that he had once slept in when the heating malfunctioned on the ship and handed it to Corin. The hood cast deep shadows across his beautiful features making him far less eye-catching but safe from attention. The final thing they would need was the metal sling to keep the kid safe across one of their backs. 

The kid himself had some very definite ideas about their current location and had to be lured from the ship with promises of food. Even this hadn’t been guaranteed to work when it became obvious that they were leaving the ship to go back out into the stinky city. The kid first hid, then wailed when he was found by Din’s heat sensors, and finally tried to latch his claws onto the exit ramp. Both men were frazzled and worried someone would hear the kids screeching but Corin had eventually managed to calm the little one enough to get him back under Din’s cloak. A quick stop at the cleanest looking takeaway food place they could find completed their errands and they carried everything back to their room. 

Three large dishes of chopped meat and noodles in sauce were unpacked before the kid climbed into the bag and helped himself and soon the little one was dozing in a full sleepy haze, too tired to protest when Din cleaned the sticky sauce off his face and claws. Eating proved more difficult for the two men, there was nowhere in the room where Din could eat in privacy, and even if he had wanted to lock himself in the fresher it was on the floor below and available to all patrons. Corin offered to sit out in the corridor but Din stopped him with a shrug. Sometimes members of the Mandalorian tribe had faced the same issue, the solution was to sit back to back so both could remove their helmets at once. Din had only rarely done this and only ever with a fellow Mandalorian. He pushed down his nerves and decided that this was the best show of trust he could think of. 

Corin felt his pulse quicken as Din explained what they needed to do.  
“You don’t need to do this; I really don’t mind sitting outside.”  
“It’s ok, I trust you not to turn around.”  
“I would never…”  
“I know, now grab what you need and sit facing the door.”

Corin felt a little light headed but picked up his meal and obeyed, not daring to move. He heard footsteps behind him and then felt a warm weight at his back. He hadn’t realised Din would be so close, he could feel the curve of his backplate but also the subtle shift of broad shoulders as he moved. There was no way Corin would be able to swallow anything, he stared fixedly at the locked door. An odd hissing sound, as though a hydraulic catch released made him close his eyes and try to slow his breathing. A light metallic thump sounded like a cannon shot to his overloaded senses. He had really done it, taken off the helmet. True, Corin couldn’t see him, but still? Corin didn’t deserve this show of friendship but he would do everything in his power to not fail Din’s trust in him. He felt Din relax against his back and marvelled at the novelty of the quiet chewing sounds. Slowly, his breathing calmed enough for him to eat and after what felt like hours but could only have been minutes, he felt Din bend to pick up the helmet and the torture was over. If Din noticed the slight tremble in his hands as he helped him up off the floor, he made no comment. 

The club was bigger than expected and not as seedy as they feared. Forced to bring the sleeping kid with them in the hidden sling, Din had been on edge as they walked through the alleyways. The club was on a wider, fairly well-lit street, away from the worst parts of the district. The clientele looked like a mixture of businessmen and off duty military types out for an evening free of responsibility. A couple of discreetly armed bouncers flanked the doorway, they stared at Din as they approached, Corin was huddled in his hood again. Din ignored the queue and marched to the entrance with all the confidence that only a fortune in beskar and years of combat training could bring. He showed the card he had been given to the bouncers and they looked him up and down before nodding. Corin stayed off to one side but hurried through the door after Din when he beckoned, before the crowd of patrons could injure him for queue-jumping.  
“Hey Mando?” One of the bouncers leered. “Tell your friend to check his coat inside, this is a classy place.”

Din merely huffed. He stayed protectively by Corin’s side, sensing the man’s discomfort as he handed the coat to a scantily dressed girl in the cloakroom. He didn’t miss the appraising look she cast his companion as he lowered his hood and nervously finger combed his dark hair. A tiny knot of sorrow caught in Din’s chest. Everyone they met seemed to look at Corin as though he was the most delicious thing they had ever seen and even with all his obliviousness it could only be a matter of time before he returned a look and that would be it. Din knew he couldn’t hope for anything more than he had, but a part of him wished that one day Corin would see past the helmet and the terrible social skills and look at him as though he really saw him.   
A Twi’lek male approached them.  
“You here about the job, yes? Follow me, both of you.”

The club was fairly quiet at this time of the evening but there were still enough people around the bar to sets Din’s face into a scowl and keep a hand hovering near his blaster. The loud pulsating music interfered with the audio receiver on his helmet and he had to lower the sensitivity, it made him feel on edge, as though he had lost a sense. 

Whenever he had had to hunt a bounty in the past, he had never tried to do it in a club, far better to ambush the target when they left and retain the tactical advantage. He could feel eyes on him but the crowd had the sense to part as they made their way to the office. Din made sure Corin stayed close to his side, the former trooper looked stunned, wide blue eyes taking in the scene. It occurred to Din that Corin had probably never been in a club, troopers were not allowed out from under Empire control and if they were lucky there may have been a rough bar on base. Nothing like this place with its flashing lights, awful loud music and the dancers. As they passed the edge of the dancefloor a podium came into view. Two guards stood off at either side flanking a huge plexiglass cage raised up off the floor. Inside were a couple of dancers, a male and female human wearing a few sequinned scraps of underwear. They kept up a series of sinuous moves in time with the beat of the music. Din felt Corin stiffen at his side and he stole another glance at him from the safety of his helmet. The hunter had expected to follow the man’s line of sight to the pretty woman gyrating a few feet away but instead he met wide blue eyes staring right into his visor. Something twisted in his stomach, it was suddenly far too hot in here. 

A shout from the Twi’lek broke the spell and Din managed to nail his composure down enough to follow him through a discrete doorway to the staff areas. 

Din calmed himself with an old training tactic as they walked through the club security room. He noted the number of guards, their weapons, positioning, and escape routes and calculated the most efficient way to take them all down. Several strategies came to mind, it seemed they were pretty undisciplined. He did wonder though why a club needed so many guards in the first place. 

The main office could only be reached through the security room, an unusual arrangement for a businessman. Organised crime was rife in the city and although the Mandalorian had brought in plenty of dead bounties in his time he did have a moral code of his own. If the job was anything too unsavoury, they would leave. He thought of the kid, somehow still sleeping in the sling at his back, he owed it to the little one to set a good example.

The twi’lek ushered them through the office door and then backed out, closing it behind him. Din caught a roar of laughter from the other room before turning his full attention to the man behind the desk. A human male in his early fifties was smiling at them both, it didn’t reach his eyes. A long loose robe partly covered his skinny frame, strategically opened to display a lot of jewellery. Both hands were placed flat on the desk, the left glittered with more tacky looking jewels, the right sported a heavy scuffed knuckleduster. Din noted the contrast with interest, clearly the man was playing a role for his audience, but which part was the act?

“Gentlemen, welcome to my little club, tell me, what do you think of the place?”  
Din kept silent, if this man wanted to hire a Mandalorian then most likely he was wanting a certain image.  
“It’s fascinating, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it.”   
Of course, Din had forgotten about Corin’s puppy like enthusiasm. The man turned his head to Corin, as though seeing him for the first time. Din recognised the appraising look as the man drank in the sight of his companion. Possessive anger sparked through him and he stepped in front of Corin, this had been a bad idea. 

“Well, at least one of you can speak. But I have forgotten my manners. I am Moray Belko and this is the jewel in my humble little crown. My scout knows only to give my card to the most promising talent so before we discuss business, I would be honoured to know your names in turn.”  
They had prepared for this scenario. Both knew with the bounty on their heads it was a complete no go to use their names and so Corin had been given a false name and backstory. To anyone who asked he was Rex Trainor, mercenary for hire. Din shot him a look, surely Corin would remember the cover story?  
“Erm, my name is…” Corin swallowed, his mind suddenly blank. “Valentine, just Valentine.”  
“Beautiful, I love a good stage name, and you warrior?”  
“I am Mandalorian.”  
“Of course you are, I would expect nothing else.”  
Valentine? Din made a mental note to have strong words about that later.

Moray was still speaking, explaining all about the club and his other business interests so Din tried to make himself pay attention. The man’s eyes never left Corin’s body, blatantly roaming up and down with a smug little leer. Din wondered whether his moral code was flexible enough to allow him to punch the man after the job was over.   
“What exactly is it you need from us?” Din cut the man short, his temper beginning to feel the strain. He didn’t miss the split-second flash of fury in Moray’s eyes before the smile was back in place.   
“Of course, we are all busy people, yes? What I want from you Mandalorian is to accompany me to some of my business meetings as a body guard. I don’t anticipate much trouble but I do have an image to maintain, aside from that you will be at my side here while I meet my adoring patrons. Your job is to stand there and look lethal and mysterious, I assume that will not be a problem?”  
“And the fee?”  
Moray passed over a data pad with some figures on the screen. Even if they only took the job for a few days it was enough to fully fuel and restock the Razor Crest, plus have enough left for another couple of months.   
“Very well, you have a deal.”  
“Good, now Valentine, what shall we do with you?”  
“Well, if you need bodyguards, I know how to fight, I mean not like a Mandalorian obviously, but I can hold my own.”  
“No, I don’t think that would work, you would be far too distracting.” If Moray heard the warning growl from under the helmet, he ignored it.  
“I think, the best job for someone of your obvious talents would be in one of my little entertainments, do you know how to dance?”  
Corin managed to stammer out a negative.  
“No matter, you wouldn’t really need to move much, we just put you in the tiniest costume we can find and put you on display in the cage, you would be a star.”

The lingering threads of Din’s patience snapped. Shoving Corin behind him he bore down on the man behind the desk, one hand on his blaster. What had he been thinking, bringing Corin here?   
Moray held up both hands in a placating gesture. “Ok Ok, call off the guard dog Valentine. No need to take offense Mando, in this business you develop an eye for beauty, nothing personal. Now, if you still want to work, the only other opening I have right now is unloading crates in my warehouse, it does seem a waste though.”  
“That’s fine, I don’t mind warehouse work, I’m used to heavy lifting.”  
“I’m sure you are dear boy. Now that’s settled and we are friends again, may I offer you a drink?”  
“No.” Din was done for the night, he needed calm and to check on the kid who was miraculously still asleep.”  
“Very well, Mando you report here at opening time tomorrow night. Valentine, here are directions to my warehouse, it never shuts so report tomorrow at whatever time suits you, I’ll make sure you are expected.”  
As if responding to a hidden signal, the door opened and the Twi’lek reappeared and led them back through the club to the entrance. Corin grabbed his coat, happy to hide his face once more, and they headed in silence back to their room.

The kid was snoring gently in the carrier when they opened it up, Din made a mental note to buy more of those noodles in future. Corin seemed on edge as he lifted out the kid and tucked him up in his makeshift crib. Din watched him pace nervously while he removed his boots and armour, Corin would speak when he was ready. As Din climbed into bed Corin seemed to make up his mind about something and then proceeded to drag the heavy chest of drawers to barricade the door to their room. 

“Corin, come to bed, it’s been a long hard day, things will seem better tomorrow.”  
Corin nodded and pulled off his boots before stripping down to his t shirt and underwear. Din allowed himself a moment to imagine the man dancing in the cage, for all Moray was an ass, he clearly had good eyes. Through sheer force of will he stopped the train of thought, Corin deserved so much more than to be leered over by people, and that included himself. Corin would never reciprocate his feelings but they could at least be friends. 

His friend climbed into the bed, keeping a respectful distance as always but Din could feel the tension despite the gap.   
“Did you want to talk about it?”  
“No, its fine, I just hate it when people tease me. Imagine putting someone like me on display, people like me shouldn’t be seen.”  
“Corin, he may have been a sleaze but he wasn’t teasing. You are far more beautiful than any of his dancers, but you deserve better than that.”  
Only after the words were out did Din realise what he had said, he braced himself for Corin’s anger but it didn’t come.  
“You think I’m beautiful?” His face was so soft, disbelief warred with awe across his lovely features.  
“You truly are. Now tell me something?”  
Corin licked his lips and Din tried not to stare at the pink tip of his tongue.  
“What did you want to know?”  
“Why Valentine?”  
Corin laughed, the tension broken as he leaned over and hit Din with a pillow.   
“I panicked ok? It was all I could think of in the moment.”  
“Get some sleep then Valentine, we have an early start tomorrow.”   
Corin smiled, a true gentle smile, and retrieved his pillow before curling into Din’s side without thought. Din froze for a moment before relaxing into the touch, happy for the first time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They begin their respective jobs and a plot is uncovered.

**Author's Note:**

> In part two the trio try to find work. Danger is coming.


End file.
